


something 'bout your love and affection

by yaint



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caning, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingering, Genderswap, Panty Gag, Restraints, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Uni student Harry, Vibrators, fem Louis, fem harry, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/pseuds/yaint
Summary: "Don't whine, pet. Be grateful for what I give you." "Yes, daddy," Harry said, slack-jawed, her eyes gone glassy with arousal. "I'm sorry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from little mix's 'beep beep'

 

As Harry knelt, ass high in the air, she pondered once again how she'd gotten herself into this situation. She felt both a deep-seeded disappointment and a tingling anticipation that only served to leave her wetter between her legs.

Louis had gone to the hallway closet to fetch some painful impact device, Harry assumed. She prayed that it wasn't the cane, and hoped it would be something as easy as wearing a buttplug for the night, but knew that that was unlikely. Not when she _enjoyed_ the buttplugs, and Louis was quite aware of that fact. The uncomfortable stretch and pressure was incredibly pleasure inducing, and there'd only been a few instances of a plug-related punishment before Louis had found that out.

She'd been told to keep her head down, so she couldn't peek when Louis entered the room again. She jumped when Louis' cold fingers pressed against her hole, and she hoped that she'd been wrong about it not being a buttplug.

Louis put pressure against her puckered hole, making Harry gasp and her muscles tighten. A middle finger slid down, past her perineum and between her lips, moving around in the moistness there. Harry moaned at the teasing of her clit, the pinching and prodding combined with the slight pressure to her backside.

In one motion, both fingers where gone, and Harry moaned at the loss. Her breath hitched with the hard slap to her ass and Louis' noise of disapproval. "Don't whine, pet. Be grateful for what I give you."

"Yes, daddy," Harry said, slack-jawed, her eyes gone glassy with arousal. "I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry," Louis said, rubbing the spot she'd just slapped. "I'm disappointed in you, Harry."

"I know," Harry spoke lowly, her cheeks tinting in shame. "I'm really sorry."

"Are you? This is the third time you've skipped class and lied to me about it. I don't think my lessons have made an impact."

"They have!" Harry insisted, her lips pursing in a pout. "I was just tired, daddy."

"I told you not to stay up late last night, and you didn't listen. And when I left this morning you ensured me you were about to get up. Then when I texted you, you lied and told me you were heading to class. How do you explain that, Harry?"

Harry pressed her head to the duvet, groaning, and Louis smacked her thigh, turning it pink instantly. "I don't know!" Harry squeaked pathetically. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it, daddy."

"Your disobedience leads me to believe that you need stricter rules and punishments, Harry," Louis mused, tapping Harry's ass lightly with a cane. Harry groaned, tears stinging her eyes already, and clenched the duvet tight between her fingers. "Do I have to tuck you into bed each night? Can you not be trusted when I say you can watch a half hour of TV before bed?"

"Daddy, I can! I'm sorry, it was a mistake," she whined, feeling very much like a scolded child.

"A mistake that has happened three times now, Harry. I don't believe you're truly sorry, or you wouldn't have done it. You know I don't mind paying your tuition, but what's the point if you don't attend? And I won't tolerate any more lying, Harry."

Harry cried out when the cane struck her bare ass. Her ass burned and she struggled to stay in position. "Louis, please stop! I hate it, please."

"Nine more," Louis said coldly, landing a strike that caused a reverberating cracking noise, followed by Harry's loud cry. Louis closed her eyes, swimming in the rapturous feeling that originated between her legs; the erotic power that came from disciplining her sub brought her more ecstasy than she would've ever thought possible before meeting Harry.

She swatted two more times, in quick succession, and Harry's pained cries made her pussy twitch in pleasure. She ran a fingertip over the blossoming lines she'd struck across Harry's ass. Harry was crying heavily now, staining the duvet with tears. But still incredibly aroused, Louis observed, massaging Harry's clit for a few moments. She was behaving remarkably well.

"Louis, I'm sorry," Harry whispered, gasping at Louis' cold touch. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Seven more."

"Louis, _please_ ," Harry groaned. "Let's just have sex, yeah?"

Louis pulled her hand away and raised the cane, delivering two more strikes. Harry's toes curled and her back arched, her breath caught in her throat. Louis did it again, before Harry even had time to cry out, and then twice more.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed, her body taut. "Jesus fucking Christ, Louis!"

"Watch your mouth."

Harry groaned, raising her ass higher for the last two hits. She stung terribly, but her pussy still throbbed with want. She wanted Louis' fingers inside her, her lips on the tenderest part of her body.

Louis made sure the last strikes were the hardest of all, and Harry collapsed as soon as it was over, her chest heaving with her sobs. Louis dropped the cane and crawled onto the bed, pulling Harry half onto her lap and smoothing back the younger girl's hair.

"Good girl," Louis soothed, kissing her dampened temple. "You did so well, Harry. You deserve a treat."

"I'm sorry, Lou. I won't lie to you again," Harry sniffed, holding tight to her girlfriend. "I'd like a treat, please."

Louis tipped Harry's chin up and kissed her, her other hand sliding up Harry's thigh. Louis smirked, "You're going to be so sore by the time I'm done with you."

Harry sat up on her knees and took Louis' face in her hands, directing their kiss. Louis' tongue slipped past her lips, and her hands cupped Harry's blistering ass.

"Shit, Lou," Harry moaned, throwing her head back, and Louis took the opportunity to suck a hickey on her neck. "Stop," she protested half heartedly, "Can't go to school covered in marks."

"Why not?" Louis asked, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin. "Want everyone to know you're mine, baby."

"I need you to touch me, daddy," Harry moaned, her fingers weaving into the strands of Louis' hair. "I want you inside me, Lou. I wanna feel you."

Louis hummed, lazily tracing a finger along the swell of Harry's breast, around a pierced pink nipple, making it harden beneath her touch. Harry squealed when she was thrown back on the bed, giggling, and Louis straddled her. She kissed and bit along the girl's collarbones, sucked at the puckered buds of her nipples. Her breasts fit perfectly in Louis' palms.

She left a trail of kisses down Harry's torso, passing several tattoos, until she reached her pussy. She pulled back the hood, leaving one hand to fondle Harry's breast, and licked a stripe over the sensitive skin there, circling Harry's clit with her tongue. Harry moaned, grabbing Louis by the hair and holding her in place.

"More, daddy," she exhaled, twitching beneath Louis' skilled mouth. "Please, love you so much, Louis, _daddy_ , I love you so-" she gasped, her back arching as Louis sucked greedily and shoved a finger inside Harry's wet pussy, enveloping it in tight heat.

"You're tight, baby. Been awhile since you've had a cock in you, huh?" Louis swiped her thumb over the swell of Harry's clit, teasing her with the lightest of touches.

"Vibrator, daddy? Please?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Do you think you deserve that, Harry?" Louis spoke casually; unbothered.

"I- yes, daddy, I promise I'll be so good."

Louis hummed, thinking it over. "I'll be right back," she decided, pulling a dampened finger out of Harry and exiting the room.

Harry sighed from the loss and waited, eager and exhausted. Louis returned a few moments later, a length of rope in one hand and Harry's favorite vibrator in the other. She let Louis cross her wrists and tie them to the headboard, and was given a tender kiss before Louis plunged two fingers inside of her. Harry moaned into the kiss and Louis fingered her steadily.

She pulled out a few moments later and lubed up the vibrator. Harry's eyes had gone glassy and her lips were red and swollen. She watched, transfixed, as Louis prepared the toy. Louis was gorgeous - shoulder-length hair and a fairy-like face - she looked soft, but was dominant in nature.

Louis slid the toy in slowly, fucking Harry with it and watching her writhe. She moaned so beautifully, and the sound of Louis' name on her lips aroused her to no end. "I'm going to turn this on," Louis said slowly, "and then I'm going to leave. I have some things to work on in my office. It should only take a few hours."

"Louis, what-" Harry cut herself off with a moan when the vibrator was turned on.

"You can come as much as you want, understand? But I won't be back until I think you've had enough. Will you be alright?"

Harry was overwhelmed with the need to _please_ , to make Louis proud, to rectify her mistake. The idea of not being able to stop until Louis returned and the anxiety bubbling in her stomach only served to arouse her more. She moaned out a yes, closing her eyes and arching her back in pleasure.

Louis stood, grabbed Harry's discarded panties, and shoved them in the girl's mouth. Harry moaned louder and her body tensed - she'd orgasm soon. Louis pulled out her phone, took a picture of the bound, distressed girl, and left the room.


End file.
